


My Dearest Hakurei

by MushinryuNinjutsu



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, At Least for the Lineage of the Hakurei, Backstory, F/M, Hugs, Hypothermia, Ice, Love Bites, More Like Almost Being Devoured, Overworking, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Winter, lots and lots of headcanons, not exactly rape, saving people, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushinryuNinjutsu/pseuds/MushinryuNinjutsu
Summary: When someone falls into an iced pond due to saving one of their clan members, the Yakumo Clan pays back their debt to them for such an altruistic act.  This especially doubles when the leader finds out that said certain someone is connected to the Hakurei Clan of the Outside World.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DraconicHex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicHex/gifts).



> I'm back, and I wish I posted this at Valentines day, since it has a bit of a drama/romance element going on with it... I came up with this one-shot within two days, which I am not disappoint with my work.

In today’s working standards, many in the work force wish to work the bare minimum to get by in life.

In turn, not many found exceeding efforts in order to finish required procedures a good quality to have in life, especially when it would end up killing oneself due to stress.  In fact, many wanted to find the cushiest job, for those certain jobs tend to pay more than those that require physical effort.  And yet, there are still a few people in today’s society that tackles physically demanding jobs due to a sense of duty in society as a whole, despite others believing in not needing such a worker to man those positions.  This particular job involved either fixing or scrapping old machinery, which was a rather physically demanding routine to undertake, especially when at times it required teamwork and coordination.

One of these workers in this occupation, Eiji Kuroda, dressed in a brown jumpsuit, was currently walking on a sidewalk, heading home.  This black-haired individual’s mind pestered about touching his left shoulder, but he told himself not to do so, for it would ruin the bandage wrapping that one of his coworkers managed to administer to him.  He had recently suffered from a cut just below his left shoulder, which a number of small rusted metal pipes fell down on him.  He suffered this wound in an effort to save a co-worker of his, to which he pushed her out of the way just in time before the pipes rained down on her from an unstable platform.

His sleeves and bottom front half were slightly covered in a mixture of dirt and rusted metal shavings, showing evidence that he covered himself reasonably well when it fell on him.  Had he not formerly taken martial arts, he probably would not have fared well in doing so, as well as saving the woman that did not notice such falling objects.  Even so, one of these pipes had a sharp, broken edge, cutting through the left arm of his jumpsuit as he blocked them, causing the injury he now struggled with.  After cleaning and dressing up his wounds, his workplace demanded him to be sent back home early in fear of him catching an infection.  He futilely objected at first until his superiors stated that he was not in a condition to continue work.

Eiji sighed, knowing that they meant well.  After all, he always pushed himself as fast and efficiently as he could for the role his workplace positioned him in.  Perhaps it was time for them to repay the favors that he fulfilled for them, especially when he just saved them from filing in a much worse case, should the former event happen.  Right now, recovery from his wound was important for him so he could soon get back to work.

 

Snowflakes continued to slowly drop from the sky, leaving a layer of snow for Eiji to walk through.  Taking the subway was the optimal choice, but he still enjoyed viewing and walking through the snow, regardless of his condition, or how cold it was.  After all, it was an uncommon sight to experience such weather, for winter was unusually warm at this time of the season.

After some time trudging through the snow-ridden ground, he looked around him, finding himself at Higurashi Park.  His path to home always crossed this certain park, to which he reluctantly walked through it at times.  He had memories of this park, specifically about a woman around his age he knew nearly a year ago, who loved this certain place in the summer.  She visited his apartment quite occasionally.  He grew to love her and was about to confess his feelings, only to find out that she was facing a grave situation, putting his confession at hold at the time.  After trying to figure out a solution in her predicament, she left him to face it head-on, but seemingly never returned.

He shook his head, trying to dispel that memory out of his head.  Even though it had been so long since he saw her and desired to move on, his thoughts still kept recalling her back, for it haunted his mind to this day.  What’s done was done and right now, he had to keep going on with life as it dealt the cards given to him.  He walked by a play area, then through a small sea of trees, approaching the exit just a short distance ahead of him.

“Ah, help,” a high-pitch girl’s voice yelled to his right.

The young man looked at the direction of the voice, noticing a little girl with brown hair and black cat ears at the center of a frozen pond, flailing her arms around as she struggled to stay afloat in a hole.  This was not a time to hesitate, to which he began running towards the pond, despite the height of the snow trying to prevent him from planting each foot onto it.  He reached the edge and began tapping on the blue ice with his foot, hoping that it was thick enough to support him.  It was, to which he began walking on the ice, minding each step.

As he reached the center between the edge and the girl, the ice below him began to crack, causing him to cautiously plant both feet separate from each other and stop moving.

 _Calm down,_ he thought, hoping nothing happened while trying to form up a way to reach her.

The ice below him began to crack.  He bent down, knowing full well that there was no turning back at this point.  Drawing in a breath, he sprung forward moments before the ice broke.  He proceeded to sprint towards the small hole that the girl was holding on.  As the little girl released her grip, he dived, letting his momentum slide him to the hole.  Arriving just in time, he swiftly reached into it with his right arm, quickly grabbing her body and pulled her up.  As he placed her beside him, he stared around him to see that the ground below him was forming crevices from all directions.

Eiji looked around, quickly thinking about what to do before the cracks below him reached him.  Knowing that the girl he held onto was light; he stood up, picked her up, and drew her back.

“H-hey, what are you doing,” she yelled at him.

“Throwing you to a safe area on this surface,” he responded, releasing her as his arm reached over him as he planted his right foot in front of him to follow with the throw.  She let out a scream as she was launched into the air.

There was no way for him to escape this situation at this point, but at least he could secure her safety.  As his foot planted on the ice, his foot sunk into the ice, causing what little footing he had to collapse below him.  He plunged into the cold water, bracing for the sudden sharp plunge to strike his entire body.

He quickly swam up to the surface, fortunate that the ice around where he fell now broke into small islands of fragmented ice.  Reaching for the edge, he grabbed one of them and pulled himself up to the surface, looking around as he felt his lower half slowly growing colder.  He saw the little girl, who seemed to have landed already.  He smiled in content, knowing now that she was safe.  Now, it was time for him to escape, despite knowing full well that it was futile to do so.

Eiji slowly swam close to her, trying to avoid bumping his head onto each island he made his way to, ensuring that he had her on his sight.  His body fought against him, specifically his left arm, to which the ice cold water slowly seeped through the cut on his jumpsuit, soaking the bandage.  With each stroke, his arm seemed to squeeze at him, causing him to wince at the pain.  Despite his entire body now weighed down by his slowly soaked and cold clothes, he continually swam towards her.  However, he was finally halted as he reached the edge of the broken area, placing both his arms and part of his upper body on it.

“T-thank you for saving me,” the little girl told him, placing her hand on one of his arm.

He looked at her, feeing what little warmth she provided to him.  She began placing her arms around his, trying to pull him.

“But now, I need to save you.”

What was strange was the fact that he was hearing the little girl mew to him instead like a small kitten.  He wanted to tell her to stop, for there was nothing she could do at this point.  However, he felt a sharp pain climb through his throat as he tried to speak due to the deafening cold water that splashed onto him during his swim.  All he brought was a flashlight, and that couldn’t even do anything to alleviate the situation.

“I-I’m sorry, Yukari Yakumo,” Eiji sorrowfully spoke, struggling to keep his voice clear as he stared at the little cat girl.

“…What,” the little girl responded, almost letting him go as she heard him say that name.  “How do you know that name?”

“I c-couldn’t keep the promise we made a year ago...  To think that I would die here and now, saving a little girl…  How shameful of me, risking my life doing so…  H-how shameful…”

“Wait, I could bring you to her… Just-”

He slowly began sinking back into the water, now feeling his lower half numbing up.

“At l-least I might have another chance in seeing you in the next life… right?”

As he continually sunk into the water, he felt both saddened and embarrassed that the last person he would talk to was a little girl with cat ears, who he rescued and was trying to return the favor in kind.  He now stared at the edge of the ice as his arms slowly slipped away.  He tried to dig his fingertips onto the ice, but it was too thick and his hands were cold.  Any more attempts and he might as well break them, making the situation even worse should he do so.

As she continually pulled him in vain, someone or something appeared from behind her and bent down, staring at their predicament.  He could hear the two talking, but at this point, he couldn’t clearly make what they were saying as his eyes began to feel heavy.  The young man closed his eyes as he briefly saw a blonde woman with nine yellow tails behind her, wanting now to sleep in peace.  As his arms slipped off the edge of the ice, he began sinking into the water, coming to the conclusion that this must have been a horrible dream in the end…

 

A blonde, long-haired woman dressed in a purple dress was soundly sleeping underneath her warm blanket, holding onto it to prevent the coldness closing in on her.  This woman, Yukari Yakumo, continued doing so in her humble abode, hibernating through this cold season.  Before doing so, she instructed her two shikigamis duties to keep them occupied, namely maintaining the barrier that prevents outsiders from breaching her Gensokyo.  Maintaining it during winter was the hardest for her alone due to the fact that the natural cold and snow that followed through the season originated from the outside world.

Consequently, this followed through with her current state: hibernating throughout the season of Winter.  Rarely, she would groggily wake up to grab something to eat or check on the state of the matters in her Gensokyo for a few minutes.  This was one of those occasions, to which she opened her eyes, noticing a black-haired individual facing the ceiling of her room, seemingly sleeping and shivering beside her.

At first, Yukari was confused who this could be.  For some strange reason, one of her shikigami must have placed this individual beside her.  She laid one of her hand on this young man’s chest, noticing that he was wearing a kendogi and a hakama.  Was he a resident of the Human Village in her land, who must have fallen in Misty Lake because of thin ice?  No, that couldn’t be possible, for the village still remained in ruins, despite being sparsely occupied by youkai.  Still, he felt ice cold and was suffering from Hypothermia.  This must have been someone from the outside world, who stumbled into one of her gaps due to wandering around at this time of the season.

Knowing that wrapping him up in a blanket would not be enough to restore his body temperature; she slipped one of her arms around his body and pulled him onto her, the two remaining inside.  Maybe one of her familiars found a snack for her to enjoy during her hibernation?  All it would take for her to prepare this ‘meal’ would be to heat him up with her own body so she could devour him.  Smiling at her familiars' consideration for her wellbeing, she pulled his ear close to her mouth, slowly wrapping her arms around his body.

 _“Itadakimasu,”_ she gleefully whispered to him, biting him on the neck of his right side while pulling him closer to her body.

“Nngh,” he quietly responded, suddenly bringing his left arm around her waist and his right hand beside her pillow, trying to grasp for something.

She slowly dug her teeth into his neck, playfully licking what her mouth was able to grasp onto.  He weakly moaned as she continually played with him, causing her to blush at his agonizing, yet futile struggle.  While doing so, a bright blue light illumined to her left.  She wondered what this light was, to which she opened her mouth and slightly released her grip on him to take a look at it.  There was a sigil on the palm of his right hand, which read the kanji of the Hakurei.

 _I-impossible,_ Yukari surprisingly thought, _but the only person who has that sigil is Reimu…_

She looked back at him, wondering again who he really was.  Was he perhaps Reimu’s son?  Someone related to the Hakurei?  Somebody who that shrine maiden has chosen to inherit the Hakurei Lineage?  No, that couldn’t be, for the Hakurei Clan had faded in the outside world, nor would Reimu conceive such a young individual of his mid-20’s at the time, considering that a major catastrophe happened to the Human Village a long time ago.  There also seemed to be no humans present in her lands anymore to her knowledge, making it near impossible for anyone currently living in her land to inherit such abilities.  Perhaps she would call upon Ran or Chen to discuss to them about this, but right now, this individual, Hakurei or not, needed urgent attention, lest he die from his current ailment.

“Seems like it’s your lucky day, human,” she flirtingly whispered into his ear, pulling him closer to her entire body, softly biting his neck and sucking on it.

As she gradually and carefully warmed him up and gave him a few more love bites, she stroked her left hand on his hair, wondering what must have happened to her dearest Reimu Hakurei.  Maybe it was time to pay her a visit after she returned this individual back to his home, wherever it may be.

 

“Gah,” Eiji yelped, opening his eyes to see that he was sleeping on a bed, facing his pillow.  He looked around where he was at, realizing that he was back at his apartment and that it was night upon his wake.

 _So, it was all just a dream in the end,_ he thought, sighing in relief.

He unraveled the moderately thick blanket off of his body, feeling slightly groggy as he stood from his bed.  As he regained balance upon himself, he walked up to the light switch and flipped it, seeing himself in a white kendogi and black hakama pants.  Something did not seem right, especially his current attire.  Was he supposed to still be in his work clothes?  Where could they be at?  Surprised by it, he looked around his room, not even finding them.

 _Wait,_ he quickly thought, unraveling the left sleeve of the kendogi to find that the bandage was still intact.

So he suffered from a wound, but what exactly was it from?  He thought about this and recalled that his workplace requested him to go home after some broken pipes fell upon him.  After that, he walked home during a light snowstorm, drawing him into a park on his way home.  From there, his mind went blank.

His holo-phone began ringing on his desk, drawing his attention to it.  He walked to it and picked it up, answering it.

“Hello,” a woman’s voice asked him.

He recognized the voice to be Mizunami’s, a coworker from his job.

“Yes,” he responded.  “Can I help you?”

“Oh, good, you’re still fine.  I thought something bad happened to you.”

“Huh?  What do you mean?”

“I found you near your apartment, collapsed on the ground yesterday.  I had to bring you into your living quarters to lay you back on your bed.”

He sat on his chair, wondering about how she was able to enter his home.

“How were you able to find a way inside?”

“I didn’t.  I asked the landlord where you lived, to which he helped me get you in there.  He questioned who I was, to which I responded that I was a coworker of yours.”

“A-ah…”

He looked down on the ground, randomly moving his left hand onto his journal that was centered on the desk.  He heard a small bell ring out as he slightly moved it about.

“I see… Well, thanks for bringing me back to my home.”

“You’re welcome,” she embarrassingly responded.  “I should say the same thing for saving me two days ago from those pipes.  I didn’t even know they were falling down on me.”

Two days?  Did it happen that long ago?  He stared at his calendar hanging at the other side of his desk to confirm the date.

“Hey, what day is it,” he asked Mizunami.

“Oh it’s the 16th.  Why did you ask?”

“Huh… You must have called me in sick for today, right?”

“I figured you needed an extra day to get back to working condition, so I did.”

“Thanks again for doing so.”

“You’re welcome.  Anyways, that’s all I wanted to call you up for.  Take care of yourself, Eiji-kun.  I know you push yourself so much for the company and I just… don’t want to see you suffer for it.”

“I know.  I’ll try to be more careful in the future.  See you later, Mizunami-san.”

“Bai bai.”

She hung up, followed by him putting his phone down on his desk.  So she confirmed his injury, to which it would have been worse had she not shown up.  She also must have redressed the wound as well while he was resting up; assuming that the bandage work seemed to be new.  It must have been a long nap he took, considering that he slept for what seemed to be two days.  Anyways, there were still chores to catch up around his place, namely cleaning up and finding his work clothes for tomorrow.  Standing up from his chair, he made his way into the darkened hall.

“So, let us begin today’s da- I mean night,” he softly exclaimed to himself, touching his right neck with his left hand.  As he planted his left hand on his neck, he felt multiple sharp stings on the back side of it.  For the rest of the night, he couldn’t help but think that someone had bitten him there for some strange reason.

**Author's Note:**

> If there was anyone that I take into heart in terms of writing fandoms, it'd be DraconicHex. Your works will always be both heartwarming and wrenching to bear with as I read them. I could see why you'd make a great Yukari Yakumo =^-^=.


End file.
